Life at Konoha Boarding School
by shikaslazychick1neji
Summary: "Boarding school? Well this should be easy!" NOT! Specially since this is a boarding school known for its drama and once she stepped inside, her fate was sealed. But what happens when she makes friends and a...enemy? Let the DRAMA begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Life at Konoha Boarding School:**

**Summary:**

"Boarding school? Well this should be easy!" NOT! Nobody told her it would be easy and especially since this is a boarding school known for its drama and once she stepped inside, her fate had been sealed. But what happens when she makes friends and a…enemy? Let the Drama begin!

A/N: Okay so I was thinking of making this from sakura's P.O.V, but it'll be ALOT better from everyone's P.O.V.

Thinking: '_in italics'_

**INNER or Author (that's me!): BOLD**

Action/movement: - - - or **

**With Sakura:**

-Triiiiiiimm Triiiiiiimm Triiiii-smash-

*yawn* "Aww man, school! Damn! Ugh, gotta get ready." A girl with pink hair? o_O said as she rubbed her eyes

Sakura: "oh shut it and get on with the story!"

**Me: "Fine! Jeez I just wanted to make it dramatic! Way to go party pooper! xP"**

"Saku honey, come and eat breakfast!" "Coming!"

-15 minutes later-

"Ready.." the pinkette started but soon was caught off when she heard someone's scream probably a neighbor or something

"AAAAGGHHH!"

"What was that?" Her mom said as she walked up the stairs

"Saku honey did you hear that?" Sakura sweat dropped as she realized she didn't even hear her mom coming close.

"Yes I did and don't call me Saku!"

"Aww is that a way to treat your mom when you won't see her for a year?"

"Sorry mom. Anyway I gotta go now" She said as she gathered her stuff/bags and headed down the stairs taking a last glance at her new-to-be-old house [A/N: yes she barely moved to konoha a week ago]

"Wait what about breakfast?" she sigh then let it go "I guess that's a no, anyway wait for me ill drive you" Of course she was, the school is about an hour from here. To be exact it was close to the beach and isolated no houses near or anything, just the beach.

Minutes before the scream:

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" –muack muack oh nej-"AAAAGGHHH" [A/N: yupp this is the scream sakura and her mom heard lol]

"Hahahaha! You fell off your bed again? XD" A girl with dark eyes and long black hair was leaning against the door still laughing while the brunette got up and glared at her.

"Eh? Kin get the hell out of my room!" The brunette said as she threw Kin a pillow. She had two messy buns and was currently wearing a short and a tank top.

"Hey! I come all the way from school to pick you up and that's the thanks I get? Jeez if I knew my omouto was gonna be like this then I would've stayed at my dorm where I AM appreciated :P" Kin said obviously sarcastically.

"Whatever," The brunette said rolling her eyes, not caring what her overdramatic sis was saying whatsoever. To be honest, she admired her big sister. Not only was she bold and strong, but she was the biggest tomboy (even bigger than tenten) ever!

"Anyway, kaa-san sends me to tell you that breakfast is ready" She said now seriously looking at her sister "And you better get ready or else I'm leaving without you ya hear?" And with that she walked off leaving tenten to change. The young brunette murmured a couple of profanities before going to the shower.

-10 minutes later-

Tenten got out of the bathroom fully dressed and passed by her full-length mirror (enough for a person to see themselves from head to toe). Pfft not that she used it, it was only there for…reasons ok ok she is a tomboy and has a mirror so what? A glance wouldn't hurt right?... Wrong! "OH HELLZ NO!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror glaring at the skirt which didn't appetite her satisfactory chart. Let's just say she HATES skirts.

"What now you brat? I was enjoying breakfast so this better be good." Kin came bolting up the stairs hoping to for the first time see her sister in fear, sadly it didn't go her way but she swore that one day she would find the one thing that tenten would actually be afraid of but for now this was not the case.

"This" the brunette said still glaring and pointing at her mini skirt "I am in no fucking way wearing this shit!" Still pissed off she looked at her sister who had a puzzled look and an eyebrow rose up.

"What the! The skirts aren't supposed to be THAT short, maybe it shrinked or something neh?" Tenten was now confused "No kaa-san never washed it" she looked at her sister for an answer to this "Well then they changed the school uniform so deal with it!" Kin said as she sucked the tongue at her playfully "Now c'mon lets go if you still want me to give you a ride," Tenten then grabbed her stuff/bags which she only had two full of clothe (duh), her sports bag (lucky, sport equipment), guitar case that had her expensive and fave electric guitar, her weapon collection bag, Katana; so in total she had 6 bags to carry, and of course being Kin, she didn't even bother helping her with her bags. Tenten just glared at her obviously Kin loved watching her sister suffer. "Bye Kaa-san!" they both waved at their mother before Kin took off totally ignoring the speed limit, Ah the motor of a sports car.

At Konoha Boarding School:

Sakura's P.O.V:

As I made my way inside, I felt the breeze blow my long pink hair back swinging it, suddenly I shivered. I swear I heard the wind whispering "Welcome to Konoha High". It was either that or there's someone behind me. I turned around and to my surprise there was no one there in fact here I am in the middle of the school entrance. Call me crazy but I know what I heard. I shrugged it off still not feeling secure with whatever that meant. Can it be that this place is haunted? No way! Such beautiful place can't be! Right? Back to what I was watch… "Whoa!" I said in unison _'This place is huge! There were lots of buildings,_ _cherry blossom tress all around, benches, and grass all over the place! Some people were in the grass chatting others were in the bench either talking or making out, eww gross get a room! And some of them where standing up walking around with bags whiles others were helping them.'_ As I was admiring my surroundings, taking sight of every single detail, something caught my eye, or rather someone.

Ok I'll end it here! It's my first one so sorry if there's any mistake! :D

Gomen! Plz Review!

Sayonara!


	2. Dorms and Kyuubi Cafe

**Life at Konoha Boarding School **

**Chapter 2: Dorms and Kyubii Cafe**

**A/N: Ok so these first 2 chapters are gonna be intros and all and**

**then it'll get better you'll see ;D**

**Anyway I want to say thanks to my first reviewer ever! bbarbie325 thank you sooo much, oh I can just hug you! Lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! –Cries and goes to emo corner-**

**Sasuke: "Hey this is my corner I got here first so get your own!"**

**Me: O_o? "oh…kay… Get a life you emo queen!"**

**Sasuke: "Hn"**

**Anyway to the story!**

_**Recap:**_

'_As I was admiring my surroundings, taking sight of every single detail, something caught my eye, or rather someone.'_

**Still sakura's P.O.V:**

I spotted a familiar blonde I tilted my head to see if it was her and indeed it was her! I ran up yelling her name when she turned around to see who was calling her, she spotted me and next thing I know, I've been tackled to the floor, GREAT!

"Omg! Sakura! I can't believe it, you're here!" She said excited. You see, we've known each other since practically babies back in Suna, yes I'm from Suna and Temari is too but she and her brother moved here since their father is the Kazekage and two years ago she was involved in this big rumor (only Gaara and Temari went to Konoha Boarding Middle School while kankuro was attending his last two years in Konoha High Boarding School, he was here since his freshman year. He's currently in college though) so their father decided to send them to KBMS (there two different boarding schools :P)

"Oi Temari would you get off me?" I said feeling the hard concrete and my back going all numb. "Oops sorry forehead-chan hehe" she said getting back to her feet and lending me a hand.

"Hey I thought you were moving back to Suna. Heard it from Gaara!" I added quickly so she won't think I was making up a rumor.

"Why that eyeliner freak!" I chuckled upon hearing Gaara's old nickname. Truth be told, he has insomnia _**[A/N: And truth be told I have insomnia too but my doctor said its 'short-term' but I think it's episodic (comes and goes)]**_

"Of course not! Well I was but then I changed my mind cuz of s.." I interrupted her when I saw that little smile crawl up her face "kukuku I smell looovvee! :P" I said in a sing-song voice while Temari only scrunched her nose in 'disgust'. "H-hellz no! I was about to say…school! Yeah school!" Hmm stuttering eh? This isn't like her, not at all. I smirked as I said "Oh really? So any cute guys I should know about? And besides I know you so well to say that you hate school so spill it, who's the lucky guy?" I saw her cheeks turn a slightly visible shade of pink. Hah I knew it! She likes someone! And ill figure it out; believe me when I say I'll do something, because I will there's no changing my unique mind! ;D

_**Of course it's unique, you have me after all!**_

_Hey I thought you were locked…er I mean_

_**Hmpf save it! You won't get rid of me that easily!**_

_Oh yeah? Hmm oh look there's a 75% discount at Paris' whole entire MALL!_

_***Gasp* Really? See ya sucker! :P**_

_Hah you really are nothing like me!_

"N..n-no! I d..don't like no one!" Shuuurre!" I said while she scoffed. Hah! I can easily see through her lies. I'll investigate that later though. "Anyway, principal's office?" I asked her "Follow me" She replied helping me with my bags.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"Umm Neji-san are you sure this is my dorm?" A girl with pale lavender eyes and long purplish raven hair asked looking up at a boy with the same pair of eyes, and long coffee brown hair tied into a low ponytail. "Yes Hinata look it says right here" said boy pointed to something written on a neat paper for her to see. "Okay. I just feel nervous what if my roommate is mean?" Hinata asked. Neji sigh before responding "Look if your roommate is mean then I will personally tell the principal to change you ok?" Hinata nodded "I gotta go and..." Hinata smiled since she knew her cousin's big secret "Go and look for Tenten-chan?" Neji blushed and turned around to hide it as he made his way to the elevator. "No! I'm gonna go look for my dorm" Neji knew it was true. He was eager to see Tenten but he would NEVER admit it, and it took a lot of will power for him not to stutter. "Ok bye!" She said but was late since he was gone.

**HINATA'S P.O.V:**

I opened my dorm and took a peek inside to see if my roommate was already here but there were no bags or stuff around. The dorm was quite nice and elegant; it had a bed on the left and another on the right. The left bed had a balcony next to it while the right had a window next to it showing the tennis, volleyball and basketball court. In the middle was two desks; for the computer and stuff. There was also a shelf, couch, a TV and two beanbags on the floor. Bathrooms are probably in the hallways. I plopped my stuff in the right bed and started looking through the window. Wondering what my roommate will be like.

'_Oh no! I'm nervous. What if my roommate is a psycho or even worst, a mean slut! I started to shake as I heard some footsteps come closer and closer then stopped at my door. I can hear some keys being shuffled as if to find the correct one to open the door. I flinched as I saw the doorknob opening in slow motion and in came…_** [A/N: Haha cliffy but it doesn't end here :P] **

**MEANWHILE:**

"Stop that!" Kin said as she saw her sis pull her skirt down in an attempt to make it longer. "Ugh!" "It won't make it longer! You're just making it shorter from the waist and I can see your undie tsk everyone can," She laughed as Tenten blushed. "Agh! R-Really?" She asked looking around. "Nope! But you should have seen your face! Priceless!" Tenten glared at her but then stopped when she realized she hasn't even been paying attention to her surroundings and when she looked around she thought it was _'Beautiful!'_

"Hmm it'll be interesting to make new friends! Ugh I still hate this skirt!" The bun haired girl said for the hundredth time irritating her now tired sister. "Stop complaining jeez! I have a headache now!" The long haired girl exclaimed rubbing her aching temples.

"Oh shut up kin! Where's the office?" Tenten asked obviously pissed off. "Forget it! Find it yourself after all you gotta be independent if you ever wanna be like me" Proudly, the tall girl smirked at the young girl's reaction. She rolled her eyes before saying "Fine then! I'll find the office myself who needs you anyway!" Then she stomped away furious at her _'Ah! Stupid Kin! Out of anyone in the world __**I**__ had to get the worst sister ever!' _She had to ask around eventually.

"Tenten! Get your ass over here!" The bigger sibling demanded/ yelled as she stomped behind her. Suddenly Tenten decided to ask someone, she was beginning to get tired and really wanted to find her damn dorm. She then stopped and tapped a stranger's shoulder. The "stranger" turned around and to her surprise it was…

"You?" She pointed a finger at HIS chest while staring at him in awe.

**Somewhere Else:**

"Dobe, will you slow down? Admit it were lost!" A young (and by the way some girls were looking at him either drooling or fainting) handsome guy shouted to his best friend trying to keep up but couldn't since he had bags to carry. While the "Dobe" just set his stuff on the floor looking everywhere. "No were not! It's around here somewhere!" The raven haired teen just twitched and said "I swear dobe if- wait isn't that…" He soon trailed off looking at someone. "Huh? What are you talk…"The blonde looked to where he was looking then quickly he said…

"It is! It's…"

**Back To…hmm Tenten!**

"You?" she said as she pointed a finger at his chest. "Tenten?" Oh her name coming from his perfect lips was like music to her ears! "Neji! I thought you said you weren't attending this school." She was so happy to see her best friend here. She let out a low sigh of relief and fought the urge to hug him tight and confess right there on the spot.

"Well I changed my mind and besides since Hinata is going to be here my uncle wants me to keep an eye on her" '_Yes! Hina-chan is here too!' _"Oh that's great!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Have you found your dorm?" He suddenly asked her. "Nope where's th…" Tenten got interrupted. "Ahem!" They looked at Kin who was feeling left out. "Hi Neji! Well since you're here and it's clear that you found your dorm," She was looking at Neji's hands which he had no bags so she assumed he had found his dorm. "Would you mind helping her? Thanks!" Kin said not waiting for a reply since she knew those two were closer than peanut butter and jelly. Both Neji and Tenten watched her leave towards what seemed a park.

"Ugh stupid Kin!" The bun haired girl screamed. "Well let's go I'll be your guide," He said while smiling at her, Tenten nearly melted. She always wondered why with her, he would always be so sweet and smile but with others he was cold and harsh (well except for Hinata but she's his cousin). Hmm she thought It was just because they have been best friends since forever so she just shrugged it off. "But we better hurry up cause the waiting room must be full by now." She just nodded in response.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you don't have stuff to carry!" Pointing at her bags. "That's because Hinata and I woke up extra early and got here at six to find our dorms" She couldn't help but snort "Show off!" He just smirked in response helping her with her bags.

**TO Sasuke and Naruto: **

"It's Shikamaru!" The blond yelled.

Upon hearing his name being called, he looked up to see none other than his best friends.

"Hey it's nice to see you two again! You seem lost what's up?" Shikamaru quickly made his way to them. "Hn. Still the genius, I see" Sasuke stated. Naruto hurried them up going straight to the point.

"Yes yes we are can you show us the office?" Shikamaru sighed before saying "It's a drag but follow me" He said then started chuckling out of nowhere. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked dumbfounded (ok ok Naruto only jeez)

"What's so funny? Hey Teme why's he laughing?" Shikamaru stopped and faced them both. "Well for starters, this is the boy's dorms. Heck you're not even close to the office; it's at another building!" Suddenly Sasuke whacked Naruto in the head.

"I told you we were lost you idiot!" Naruto winced in pain. "Ow! Hey at least I tried to look for the office! TEME!" Shikamaru shook his head while saying "You guys haven't changed at all, didn't you guys get a map at the entrance?"

"Yes we did but Dobe here hogged it to himself." Sasuke added while he glared at Naruto.

"Teme!"

" Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEM-

Once again the lazy dude sigh and started to leave or so they thought.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted pointing accusingly at him. "You want to know where the office is right?" "Yeah" "Then follow me" He said seriously now.

"Soooo, how's life here?" The blond asked as he tilted his head towards Shikamaru. Sasuke only rolled his perfect onyx eyes.

"It's great"

"Have you made any new friends?" "Yes"

"Like?"

"Chouji is here, Haku, Zaku, juugo, suigetsu, kankuro, Gaara," _**[A/N: Yes he knew them cuz they came to visit Temari often but now Gaara will start school here :P] **_He sigh before continuing "and Temari" He said as a smile crept up his face. Seeing this, both Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

"Temari is a girl right?" Naruto asked

"Of course she is!" Shikamaru defended. Sasuke smirked even more "So is she your girlfriend?" He asked

"N-No!" He answered while blushing and looking down. "She's too troublesome." Sasuke spoke "Hn. I thought those were your type." Shikamaru was turning red by now "What? No way! I've got enough with my mom already!" Naruto then grinned "Ok jeez! But why did you sigh and smile at her name? Eh?"

"Well there's the office! Gotta go now bye!" He said as he started to run down the hall. "Hmm weird" Naruto stated. Sasuke face palmed himself seeing how oblivious his best friend can be.

**TO hmm Sakura and Temari:**

"Okay thanks Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled at her. "You're welcome. It was nice meeting you. Have a great day!" A woman with two blonde pigtails tied down, pair of honey eyes, and the biggest breasts said smiling to Sakura. "Come on Sakura lets go find your dorm!" Temari said to sakura dragging her out the office not giving her a chance to say goodbye.

"Wow that woman is too young to be the principal!" Sakura said amazed and to her surprise, Temari chuckled, "Oh don't let looks deceive you that woman is like on her forties!" The pinkette was in shock to say the least.

"How does she do it? Is she a witch or something?" She asked surprised.

"Don't know." She replied "Let me see your Dorm number" Sakura handed her the paper, "Here" Temari was shocked! "You-you're in the same dorm as me!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Whoa really?" Sakura grinned she saw Temari frown "But we still have to meet our third roommate" she said. Sakura was about to speak but then Temari cut her off

"Hey was that Shikamaru running?" "Who's Shikamaru?" The pinkette asked. "Oh no one!" (Insert smile here) _'Hah I guess I'll have to play cupid!'_ Sakura smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the chairs in front of the office waiting to go in and get their dorm number. Naruto as always couldn't stop talking. While the Uchiha was irritated to say the least he attracted unwanted attention- coughfangirlscough-. He was beyond pissed, ever since he got here the girls have been either all over him, staring with hearts in their eyes, gawking at him or trying to flirt with him which was of course in vain. They might as well talk to the wall for all Sasuke was saying, which was NOTHING! He didn't like fan girls at all, he had them all the time which was annoying! He just felt like running away from this stupid school, he didn't want to come here in the first place. It was all his Aniki's idea I mean who would want to come to a boarding school were you have all of the girls gawking at you and you have NO escape? It is a BOARDING school after all. Anyone would do anything to be in his place and Sasuke would gladly give it but what can he say? He was born with the good sexy looks! Besides, dating was not in his plans… at least not now because he hasn't found a girl worth it.

'_Stupid fan girls go to hell for all I care' _He thought as a girl across winked at him, she then proceeded to be seductive by crossing her legs and lifting her skirt up more. Sasuke gave her a disgust look. '_Slut those are the worst! I'm not the horny type!' _He thought as he flicked her off which made the girl run away in tears. '_Hn weak! Those aren't my type' _He was caught off by the loudmouth tapping his shoulder.

"Hey look Teme!" Naruto pointed at someone. Sasuke looked and was surprised but didn't show it.

"Her hair is pink?" He questioned while looking at a girl who had their back to them.

"I don't know" The blond responded as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Dobe get back here!" It was too late; he shook his head and stared at the ground looking deep in thought. 

"Hi" He smiled as he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Sakura turned around and was met with sparkling blue ocean eyes.

"Oh umm hi!" She managed to say while trying not to stutter I mean really who wouldn't stutter being face to face with a cute guy like him? Hands down please! She couldn't help but think this guy was hot! But she kept her cool.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" He grinned at her. "My name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She bowed as she recognized his surname, Naruto Uzumaki the governor's son; Minato Uzumaki [_**A/N: I know I know stick with it :P] **_

"Nice to meet you too!...Hey Teme let go!" He started but then yelled as he was being dragged inside the principal's office.

"What was that all about?" She asked Temari.

"I don't know. I told you weird things happen here" She simply said walking off with Sakura to their dorm.

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I saw the door knob slowly opening and then in came… a girl with long blond hair up in a high ponytail, a perfect bang covering her right eye, blue light eyes , she was wearing the school uniform since everyone had to go to orientation dressed in it. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi! My name's Ino Yamanaka I guess you're my roommate right?" She said still smiling at me. I was relieved to see that she's nice.

"H-Hi I'm Hin-Hinata Hyuga and y-yes I'm y-you're roommate." I spoke up trying not to stutter but failed miserably. Oh why can't I be normal!

"No need to be shy! Heh I was afraid my roommate would be scary and a psycho or even worse an emo! No scratch that what's worst is an alien! You're not an alien right?" Well I'm not normal; in fact people call me weird so I guess I can relate to an alien no? But I wanna make friends here so might as well tell the truth.

"N-No! Not at all!" I said shaking my hands frantically.

"Hmm you know, you're weird" You see? I am a freak! "But I can fix that and besides I consider you my friend now," I smiled when she said friend and nodded, but wait did she say fix? "So I guess we should unpack then go to orientation and after that we can go get lunch together sounds good?"

"Sure" I said as we started to unpack. Now I felt more confident and happy that my roommate is cheery and nice.

"Oh and in case you're wondering about the fixing thing, just giving you a heads up that we'll be working on your personality to boost your confidence, It'll be the Changing-Hinata-into-someone-new operation!" Aww man! What have I got myself into? I saw her cheering and waving her hands up and down like a cheer leader. I'm doomed! I faced palmed myself mentally.

"You sh- should j-join the cheerleading c-club I-Ino-san" She smiled brightly looking at me.

"You know I never thought of that! I guess I was too caught up on meeting cute, hot guys and being popular that I forgot about it. Thanks Hina-chan!" Don't tell me she's one of those addicted to guy's type of chick! Oh well she's nice so that's all that matters, after all we'll be roommates for four years might as well get along.

"N-No prob Ino-chan" I smiled back at her. She stood up and dragged me to the door.

"I-Ino chan! I-I'm not d-done unpacking." She just smiled and opened the door then locked it getting both our keys.

"You'll finish later! Besides there's only fifteen minutes left before orientation and we still have to look for the auditorium…Hmm we should ask a cute guy" Great I knew she would say that.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

I opened our dorm and to my surprise there was no one inside. I thought that our third roommate's stuff would at least be here by now. Oh well I just shrugged it off.

The dorm was quite nice and elegant; it had a bed on the right and a bunk bed on the left. The right bed had a window next to it showing the soccer field. In the middle was three desks; for the computer and stuff. There was also a shelf, a couch, a TV and three beanbags on the floor. Bathrooms are probably in the hallways. I plopped my stuff in the right single bed.

"Hey Tema, do you mind if I take this bed?" I asked to make sure she was ok with it.

"Oh sure I was gonna get the low bunk bed anyway" She smiled plopping her stuff on the bed. Her stuff was already here but she just didn't want to get a bed until the roommates arrived.

Suddenly the door burst opened and in came a girl with two buns kept in a kempt, chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing the school uniform which I didn't get to complain but IS too short! I despise it!

"Hi! The name's Tenten nice to meet ya two!" She introduced herself smiling and looking at both of us. Then Temari spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Temari and the pink freak over there is Sakura, my best friend" Why that pineapple head! Although she said it jokingly so whatever I'll let it slip, like she said, she's my best friend.

"Oh shut up Pineapple head!" I smirked "Hi nice to meet ya too" I then smiled at her. But then we realized we just had fifteen minutes to head towards the auditorium.

"Oi! We better hurry up if we wanna get seats!" Tenten said putting her stuff on the high bunk bed.

"If you don't like that bed then you can…" I started but she cut me off.

"Naw no prob, I wanted to get that bed anyway, hehe I thought I would have to put up a fight with whomever had it" she said still smiling, I was glad we were all getting along. We then nodded and headed towards the door getting our keys and proceeding to the elevator.

**To the boys! (Normal P.O.V):**

"Dobe I got here first so now move!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No fair Teme! You just won because you cheated!" Naruto glared back; you see, they were racing to see who gets the top bunk bed, so childish!

"I did not cheat!" Sasuke retorted still glaring at the blond who was laying on the top bed now.

"Liar! You tripped me! And that's called cheating!" The _Dobe_ stuck his tongue at him. The raven boy just rolled his eyes while plotting his stuff at the single bed.

"Hah! I beat you! Take that Teme!" He said triumphantly grinning.

"It's called pity, Dobe." He said looking at Naruto who was now frowning looking upset.

Sasuke then noticed the low bunk bed was occupied by someone's stuff. Naruto saw where his gaze had landed and immediately jumped off the top bed.

" Hey who's stuff is this?" He asked curious, Sasuke just shrugged while unpacking.

"Hmm…Hey! Let's check who our roommate is Teme!" Curiously he then started to unzip the bigger bag which contained clothe.

"Dobe stop sticking your nose in there! It's not yours leave it alone." He shook his head. Suddenly Neji came to the dorm. Wait Neji? They were both confused (ok ok Naruto only, Sasuke's freaken smart!

He looked around until his eyes landed on Naruto unpacking his stuff unaware that it was his.

"What the fuck are you doing with my clothes you moron!" Neji stated more than asked.

"Huh? Oh no! This isn't what it looks like!" He shook his hands frantically.

"Naruto!" Neji growled "I am so gonna kill you!" The Hyuga launched himself towards him, Naruto dogged. Of course being the governor's only child, he had to train and become black belt just like his father. But even though he's black belt, he still feared stuff like for example Neji!

Sasuke just watched while smirking and enjoying the scene in front of him.

"No! Not the pen! Teme help please- Ow Ow that hurt! Wah mommy!" Naruto yelled crying anime tears while he left the room with a pissed off Neji on his tail.

"Get back here you baka! I'm not done yet!" Neji yelled totally losing his cool.

Sasuke just sigh and shook his head while getting the keys and locking the door behind him. "It's time for orientation anyway so might as well leave" He looked up at where the other two had left and started running towards them.

"Hey wait up guys!" He yelled while catching them up at the elevator. Not even a day had passed and he already had a feeling that he would enjoy this boarding school. _'This year will be interesting' _He thought.

**To Orientation (Normal P.O.V):**

Everyone was now at the auditorium sitting next to their roomies. Sakura, Temari and Tenten where complaining about how short the damn skirts are. While Hinata and Ino were giggling to each other about god knows what. Kiba, Gaara, and to Shikamaru's dismay, where all roommates. Sai, Chouji, Lee and Shino were all roommates. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were having a conversation that was like this:

"Hn. I told you so, Dobe."

"Hmpf! Shut up Teme!"

"Will you two shut up?"

"Y-Yes Neji!"

"Hn. Whatever"

All of a sudden everyone went quiet. Everyone stared at the stage; were a woman with two honey blond pig tails, big chest, honey brown eyes and a diamond in her forehead stood. She tapped the mike then started speaking:

"For all of you freshmen, welcome to konoha High Boarding School, home of the Kyuubis. As for the rest of you, welcome back, you all know how we do things around here. There have been quite a few changes since we got a new Vice Principal. Now I'll go over the rules for the freshmen that didn't read the rule book which I presume is most of you. No boys in the girls room after ten and vice versa. To catch you on the act we will never say when but expect your DA to drop in unexpectedly anytime. Also no dogs or pets aloud. Kiba sweat dropped. _'Phew! Good thing I left Akamaru at the dorm!'_ He thought. You may hang out at the lounge after ten but no funny stuff, the library is always open as well as any food shop. Everyone will get their schedule and locker number this afternoon delivered by the ASB directly to your dorm. Tomorrow is your first day of regular classes, by then I expect you to know where your classes will be that's why I'm giving this day off. You may ask anyone that knows this campus for directions or a tour, the ASB is always available. You will have A day which are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday consisting of regular classes such as math science P.E etcetera. And B days are Tuesdays and Thursdays which will just be electives. Time depends on if you chose Morning classes or Afternoon classes. Morning classes start at 8:00 to 1:30 while afternoon classes begin at 2:00 to 7:00. Electives are random timing like for example you may have one class at 8 and another at 10 and so on and so on. Since we are practically deserted you may not leave the school grounds. Everything that you will ever need is here (Yes even a mall). I expect boys and girls to respect themselves. The student council will now introduce themselves.

Tsunade went to the back of the stage to look for the vice principal. Meanwhile everyone was whispering.

Tenten: "Hey Temari who changed the uniform?"

Temari: "I'm guessing it was the vice"

Tenten: "Well I'm gonna complain, you with me?" Both Sakura and Temari nodded.

…..

"Hey Teme it's the pink beauty, Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura blushed but didn't turn around, she knew who it was and she was embarrassed to show her blushing face. Hinata looked sad and disappointed but she wasn't mad at Sakura, after all she wasn't that type of girl to hold a grudge.

"Hn. Shut up Dobe! And FYI I don't care." He said cool and coldly which made some girls squeal.

"Oi Teme you're even worse than ice cube over here!" He pointed at Neji.

"What did you just say?" Neji glared at him.

"N-Nothing!"

A group of juniors came up and lined themselves behind each other. Everyone got silenced.

"Hi my name is Pein and I'm your President" Many girls squealed and Konan Glared.

"My name is Itachi and I'm your Vice President" Again girls squealed and started calling out "Oh marry me Itachi!" or "Damn your hot!" or "I want to have your first baby Itachi!" and the list goes on. Sasuke just sweat dropped and smirked when he saw Itachi roll his eyes, it was obvious that he hated fan girls.

"I'm Konan. Secretary" Some whistles were heard and fan boys started shouting stuff. Pein glared at all of them and they quickly shut up. It was clear that he was protective over her and no one blames him, Konan is the exact definition of Beautiful, and he was the exact definition of jealousy. Whenever boys looked at her, he knew that with one glance they'd fall, after all that's how he fell. Not only for her looks but for who she is, he loves her personality and above all, he loves her.

"I'm Kakuzu the treasurer" Insert squealing girls here.

"Hello! I'm Tobi! The good boy! I hope we become friends!" "To the point Tobi!" yelled an impatient Pein. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh yes sorry. Tobi the good boy is your Reporter!" He said cheery. Some girls couldn't help but let out a squeal for his cuteness.

"I'm Zetsu, Senior representative" Again squealing girls!

"Sasori. Junior representative." Squeal and by now faint.

"Hi un, I'm Deidara sophomore representative un" Ugh Squeals!

"Hello ladies! My name is Hidan and this blue fish here is Kisame." Hidan said as he winked at every girl in there but then his gaze averted to someone in particular and winked at Temari, Earning herself some glares and whispers about her. She rolled her eyes, she was used to it. Shikamaru on the other hand was boiling with jealousy as he glared holes at him. If looks could kill, Hidan would have been six feet deep underground. Hidan was always hitting on Temari, ever since she refused to go out with him which made him determined to make her his. Kisame then spoke shoving Hidan out of the way.

"We are the sports coordinators" He finished.

Tsunade then came on stage and started another boring speech and all. "The student council also teaches their own class which are only electives. Tomorrow you'll be having some of them as teachers since its Tuesday and I expect you to respect them. Well that concludes to everything. Everyone except for freshmen may leave since you got your schedule already. Now girls form a line here and boys over there." She said as she pointed to the directions. "I wish you good luck and hope that you'll enjoy your stay here. That is all."

Thirty minutes later…

"Finally were out!" Said an impatient Sakura.

"I know I swear I would explode at any moment!" Agreed Tenten

"Alright now c'mon I'll show you where your classes are gonna be" Said Temari as she signaled for them to follow.

"Excuse me but can you show us around?" Temari turned around to see… "Sorry forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you" She said smiling.

BORING BORING BORING…..

The five girls soon became best friends and when the tour was done they were about to go to their dorms but then Temari got a txt that said:

_From: Shika-kun_

_To: Tema-chan_

_Hey Temari just wondering if you wanted to come with us to Kyuubi Café and hang out for a while x)_

"Hey girls wanna go hang out and meet new friends?"

"Sure" They all said

They went inside and it was like a normal hang out place for any teen. It was cool. As soon as Sakura stepped inside, she started to think _'Kyuubi café… I have a feeling this is going to be our fave hang out place.' _

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:**

**Finally I'm done! Took me hours doing this. I'm exhausted now, Oh and for the Kyuubis Café, just imagine it as Starbucks or a cool place like umm gah I can't think right now lol**

**Please Review! **

**Next chapter is going to be even better! :D **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammatical errors **

**Sayonara!**

**-Mary out! X3**


	3. Emerald meets Onyx

Life at Konoha Boarding School

Chapter 3: Emerald meets Onyx

**A/N: ****Bonjour!****! Sorry I haven't updated. Too much going on, bad grades, last week of semester, extra credit, Geometry tutoring! Gah I HATE GEOMETRY! Worst thing, I have it in 3****rd**** period! It's too early in the morning for me to think straight especially since I have insomnia and all.**

**Ok I won't bore you anymore so on to the story!**

**Oh I almost forgot:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! But I have a collection. Does that count? :O**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok so only Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai where at Kyuubi Café. Just so you know.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"So let me get this straight, you are Sasori's little sister?" Sakura nodded at Tenten.

"My brother Deidara and your brother are best friends just so you know." Ino said flashing a smile.

"Oh I know Deidara, Sasori and I still text and he told me all about this school."

"My big sister Kin dated Sasori for like a year and I never knew he had a sister!" Tenten wondered why he never told anybody.

"Yeah well he left Suna to start middle school here at Konoha so I haven't seen him since."

"Saku-chan you txted Sasori and never asked him for me? And we've been best friends since babies! I'm sad now! I don't know if I can trust you." Temari was now overacting as she put the back of her hand on her forehead as if she was about to faint.

Sakura sigh "Still the same drama queen Temari. Besides I couldn't tell you cuz I lost contact with you after you left Suna and I didn't know you came here to KBS."

"Oh yeah, But how did you contact Gaara?"

"Easy. Facebook."

"Oh- WAIT! he has a Facebook account and he hasn't added me yet?" Once again OVERRACTING!

"Oh how miserable I feel! My own brother is embarrassed of me! Oh kami what did I do to deserve this? WHAT?" She got up and wailed her arms dramatically while everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh this pain won't go away! Someone help!" She continued.

"Troublesome woman sit down!" Shikamaru pulled Temari back to the couch (next to him)

"Hey guys! I got your message Shikamaru and bolted here although I got lost and-"

"Where's Sasuke?" The lazy bum interrupted him.

"Oh he said he didn't feel like coming… something about taking care of a business or something" He sat down on a beanbag and looked around.

His eyes widened when he saw His cherry blossom. "Sakura-chan! Nice to see you again" He grinned at her, Sakura just smiled "Hi again Naruto-kun" Naruto was surprised _'Did she just call me Naruto-__**kun? **__Oh kami, best day ever!" _

Hinata looked back and forth to them as they started a conversation. Then pain struck her. She had to witness her crush fall for someone else. She saw as Naruto had a goofy smile while staring dreamily at Sakura. _'Oh Naruto-kun it hurts to see you like that, but I don't mind as long as your happy. I just hope Sakura-chan responds to your feelings. If not, I will always be here for you, waiting because I'll never give up on you no matter what' _Hinata thought as she smiled and looked at Naruto caringly.

A waitress came and asked for their orders.

"May I take your orders?"

Kiba: "You can take more than that sweetie" He said as he winked at her. Then Ino whacked him on the head.

Ino: "I want a Ceasar Salad. Mucho Croutons please." (SP?) She said while glaring at Kiba.

Hinata: "Turkey sandwich please"

Temari: "Chicken Wings!"

Sai: "Grilled cheese sandwich"

Sakura: "Plain white rice and dumplings"

Shikamaru: "What a drag, Udon Noodles"

Naruto: "I want Miso Ramen!"

Kiba: "I want-"

Naruto: "Dog food!" Naruto teased

Kiba: "So not true! Baka shut up! I was gonna say cheese burger with combo" The waitress nodded.

Neji: "Spicy noodles and Thai stuffed chili peppers"

Tenten smirked "Wanna compete on who gets spiced up first?"

Neji smirked back "Hn. It's on Tenten."

"Prepare to lose Hyuga!" The waitress then cut in.

"So that's two Spicy noodles and Thai stuffed chili peppers?"

"Hai!" They both said still smirking.

The teens started talking and soon their food arrived. Everyone began eating well almost everyone. Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten stuffed themselves as soon as the food arrived, while everybody else ate normal. Hinata ate like a lady so well trained.

Suddenly both Tenten and Neji were really REALLY RED. They both got up and without thinking ran to the nearest fountain drinking as much water possible. They called it a tie since both jerked out anyway.

Time passed by so fast. Neji and Tenten were now talking about what sports they would join, Shikamaru and Temari were arguing on what's better to gaze at; the clouds or the stars, Ino was flirting with both Kiba and Sai, while Sakura and Naruto had a conversation about what rock bands they both liked. Hinata felt left out.

"G-Guys I'm gonna h-head b-back" They all turned towards her. Then Ino her roommate got up.

"You want me to come along?" She asked. Hinata shook her head "N-No! That's o-okay" She said walking away. Sakura spoke up.

"Umm guys I think we should head back. Classes start tomorrow" Everyone groaned.

"I'll walk you Sakura –chan!" Naruto said eagerly. "That's okay Naruto-kun but I'll go with the girls" She smiled.

The girls waved goodbye to them and headed back dropping Ino off first and checked if Hinata made it back safely. They were relieved to see her already there reading a book. Sakura, Temari and Tenten headed back and started talking about what happened today. Sakura was sitting on her bed texting Sasori, Temari was on her laptop at her desk while Tenten was reading a sports magazine sitting criss-crossed on her top bunk.

"Sooo Sakura, do you like Naruto?" Temari asked suspicious.

"As a friend yes but no more than that" She responded confident.

They both turned to Tenten "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing-" Sakura started but Temari cut her off.

"Do you like Neji?" She asked flashing a light over to her like a detective interrogating his victim.

"What? NO! Were just friends…wow Temari you cut to the point"

"Friends as in just friends or best friends OR friends with benefits?" Tenten blushed and looked down hiding her face.

"Were just best friends…and what about you and Shikamaru eh?" She said wanting to change the subject. Temari turned off the flashlight.

"Same. Just best friends" She replied _'Unfortunately' _she thought.

"Ok girls I think we should sleep now" Sakura yawned.

"Aww you party pooper!" Temari complained while getting her toothbrush and toothpaste heading to the bathroom (there at the halls).

"Hey don't take too long I wanna take a shower." Tenten said while jumping off the top bunk, heading towards her desk to open up her laptop.

"Hey we never got our schedules and locker number!" Sakura then started looking around when Temari barged in with a smirk.

"Way ahead of you" She said holding up three envelopes.

"Where'd you get th-" A confused Sakura asked.

"A girl from across the hall gave 'em to me. She's really nice too" Then a girl came into their room since it was opened thanks to Temari.

"Hi my name is Karin nice to meet you" She smiled. She had long fiery red hair; straightened on the left side and spiked sideways on the right. She had red eyes that matched her hair and thin glasses.

"Hi nice to meet you too" They said smiling back. The girls had a long conversation but then Karin had to leave since her roommate was nosy and she was afraid she would find her Cache.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Exclaimed Tenten excitedly.

"I know!" Sakura agreed. While Temari tucked herself in bed and turned off her lamp before saying…

"Oyuminasai roomies!" (Goodnight)

"Hai Oyuminasai"

"Oyuminasai"

**Meanwhile:**

"…and her long pink hair compliments her pretty face too. Not to mention she has those sparkling- Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Naruto exclaimed glaring at Sasuke who threw a pillow at him.

"That's so you can shut up Dobe! You've been ranting about that Sakura girl since you came back from that "Date" you're driving us nuts!"He air quoted at the word "date".

"You're just jealous because I got a date first than you!" He glared.

"For the last time it wasn't a date Naruto! We were just hanging out!" An irritated Neji yelled to the dobe.

"Hmpf both of you ice cubes are jealous!" Naruto argued but then regretted saying it since both Neji and Sasuke were now pissed.

"Neji get the duck tape. I'll get the rope" The raven haired boy commanded.

Neji left the room and came back with the duck tape while Sasuke dug into his drawers and got the rope.

"What are you guys- No! Neji get off me! Sasuke let go of me! Get off me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Guys that sounds so wrong outside the hallway, mind not yelling? Oh and please don't moan if you get what I mean" Kiba winked; He was leaning against the opened door, arms crossed and smirking.

"Fuck you Inuzuka!" Both Neji and Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Harsh! Anyway what'cha doing?" The dog- lover boy asked.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever" He responded not caring what they thought.

"Mmmfgh mmfgh!" Naruto was now tied up and his mouth was covered in duck tape preventing him from talking.

"Ah I see you shut the dobe hehe" He smirked as he saw Neji nod and Sasuke just "Hn" as a yes.

"Well I should go now. I shouldn't have left Shikamaru alone with Gaara since it's clear they don't like each other." He said walking away.

Neji yawned. "Well ima sleep now" Sasuke then nodded and set the alarm and went off to sleep while poor Naruto was left on the floor still tied up and unable to speak. He would have a looong night.

**Morning!**

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket _

_Full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and _

_I know that It's all mine_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you never gonna break me, _

_Sticks and stones are_

_Never gonna shake me_

_Oh Oh Oh_

Sakura groaned while Temari and Tenten where still asleep.

_Take me away_

_A secret place_

_A sweet escape_

_Ta-_

"Hello?" A half asleep Sakura answered her phone.

"Forehead! Are you awake?"

"I am now Pig!"

Ino gasped "Do you know what time it is?"

"Don't yell Pig! I'm still groggy!"

"Sakura get your ass up NOW! It's seven thirty!"

"Shit! Gotta go bye!"

"Wai-" Sakura hung up on Ino.

"TENTEN, TEMARI GET UP YOU LAZY SHIT!"

Both Tenten and Temari bolted up and looked confused.

"What? Where am I?" Tenten asked but then remembered as realization dawned to her.

"What Sakura?" Temari started but then stopped when she saw Sakura pointing at the clock that read 7:35. Immediately the three girls left to the bathrooms and came out minutes later wearing their uniforms. They hurried to the elevators and went to Kyuubi café where Ino and Hinata where already waiting. The girls then went to the cashier and paid for their breakfast, ate fast then they realized they still had time left. The girls took a seat at a table and started talking.

"I can't believe we hurried up for nothing!" Sakura complained.

"I know and to think I could've still been sleeping" Temari sigh.

"Hey let's compare our schedules" Tenten said taking out a now wrinkled paper.

"Hai!" They all said taking a wrinkled paper out as well except for Hinata and Ino; Hinata was neat and organized, Ino thought wrinkled stuff looked ugly.

B-Day Haruno Sakura:

NO Homeroom

1st Period: Woodshop-Yamato

2nd Period: Digital Photography-Konan

3rd Period: P.E

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: Art/Sculpture- Sasori and Deidara

5th Period: Music- Killer Bee

6th Period: Drama- Zetsu and Tobi

B-Day Tsuchi Tenten:

NO Homeroom

1st Period: Woodshop- Yamato

2nd Period: Art/Sculpture- Sasori and Deidara

3rd Period: P.E

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: Martial arts- Itachi

5th Period: Music- Killer Bee

6th Period: Drama- Zetsu and Tobi

B-Day Hyuga Hinata:

NO Homeroom

1st Period: Music-Killer Bee

2nd Period: Digital Photography-Konan

3rd Period: P.E

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: Art/Sculpture- Sasori and Deidara

5th Period: Cooking- Shizune

6th Period: Drama- Zetsu and Tobi

B-Day Sabaku No Temari:

NO Homeroom

1st Period: P.E

2nd Period: Digital Photography- Konan

3rd Period: Music- Killer Bee

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: Woodshop- Yamato

5th Period: Filmmaking/Technology-

6th Period: Drama- Zetsu and Tobi

B-Day Yamanaka Ino:

NO Homeroom

1st Period: P.E

2nd Period: Cooking class- Shizune

3rd Period: Music- Killer Bee

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: Woodshop- Yamato

5th Period: Modeling class-Orochimaru

6th Period: Drama- Zetsu and Tobi

"Yay we have some classes together!" Ino said excited.

"I know but we don't have P.E together. Bummer!" Tenten looked disappointed.

"Aww man! We have P.E for first period!" Temari complained while glaring at the paper.

Ino whined "It's too fucking early!"

"Hah sucks for you!" Tenten teased sticking the tongue out to them.

"Well let's go to class!" Sakura said heading to Woodshop dragging Tenten along while Hinata went to Music and Temari and Ino both headed to P.E groaning and stomping all the way.

With The Boys (Since the morning):

Beep beep beep be-smack-

"Damn stupid school!" Neji groaned still half asleep, while Sasuke was still sleeping. He looked at the now smashed up clock.

"Oh well it wasn't mine anyways, It was Naruto's." He said shrugging. He then proceeded to wake up the raven haired teen.

"Sasuke get up man!" Neji tossed a pillow his way but Sasuke had fast reflexes and caught it before it hit him.

"I'm up Hyuga." He stood up, grabbed his stuff and left to the bathroom with Neji behind him. Minutes later they came out and went to their room to get their stuff.

"Mmmfgh! Mmfgh!" Naruto yelled (Not really (Tape!))

"Hmm hey Uchiha should we untie him?" Neji asked. Both of them where now smirking.

"Nah. Besides we'll do a favor to the world by leaving him here." Neji shrugged and they both left.

Time skip…..

All the guys where now eating breakfast at Kyuubi café when…

"TEME! I am so killing you!" Naruto yelled running up to them.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try and fail like always" Sasuke said confident with his strength.

"Grrr! I-"

"How'd you untie yourself Baka?" Neji questioned curiously.

"This guy heard me banging on the desks and he came to rescue me! My hero! Believe it!" He said grinning and putting his thumb up. (Like lee)

"WHO?" Neji asked but Naruto ignored his question.

"Wait you were banging? Dobe if you made a mess I swear I'll make you clean it all up or else you're sleeping in the fountain FOREVER!" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto gulped, got Kiba's milk and cookies then started running away.

"Bye! I umm have to go somewhere!"

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Kiba complained moping for his stolen cookies.

"Dude it's a cookie suck it up!" Gaara told his roommate.

"It's not just **A **cookie!" Kiba argued back. Shikamaru sighed before saying

"It's a drag but here have mines." Kiba took them without hesitating, while the others sweat dropped.

"I'm heading to class" A bored Sai spoke up.

"Yeah me too!"

"Aww shit guys! Run!" Shikamaru yelled as he started running towards the classroom buildings. The others turned around to see fan girls heading their way. They all left to their classes running fast as if their lives depended on it; which In this case it pretty much does.

Music Class:

"Phew! I just made it!" Naruto happily walked in class only to see that the only person he knew from there was Hinata. He quickly sat down next to her. '_Ah! Naruto-kun is next to me! Inhale exhale Hinata be brave! You can do it! Inhale ex-_

"Hi Hinata-chan! Oh my you don't look so well are you sick or something?" He said placing his soft hand on her forehead _'Don't faint Hinata! Whatever you do don't- _BAM!

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Wake up Hinata wake up!" He said shaking her lightly as if she was a delicate crystal.

"I think she fainted. You should take her to the nurses office, and don't worry I'll tell the teacher about it." Karin smiled as she pointed to Hinata who was currently on the floor.

"Right. Oh and thanks stranger!" With that said he left, leaving Karin who was about to introduce herself.

"It's Karin!" She shouted but Naruto was nowhere near for him to hear.

To Temari and Ino AKA P.E:

"Ok my youthful class! Introductions are now over; since it's your first day I will let you all have free time. Spend it youthfully!"

"Wow that Gai-sensei is a creep!" Ino judged.

"Yeah you'll get used to it" Temari said giving her a pat on the back.

"Troublesome woman! I've been shouting your name and you ignore me?" Shikamaru came walking lazily as always.

"Oh shut up lazy ass besides I didn't hear you!" She defended while Shikamaru smirked.

"It's not my fault your deaf."

"Oh yeah? Well It's not my fault your too lazy to yell and instead whisper"

"I was not whispering!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Where too!"

"Was-

"OK OK jeez you guys argue like a married couple!" An irritated Ino yelled at both of them. They both blushed and quickly looked down to hide it.

"I'm bored now!" Shikamaru yawned before laying himself on the ground and watching the clouds. Temari then joined in, lying next to him, Ino did the same but after six seconds she complained of how boring that was and left to play volleyball with some girls.

Second Period: 

"Sayonara! See you in P.E!" Sakura said to Tenten as she turned the corner to go to her second period which is Digital Photography. She later met up with Temari and Hinata on the halls.

"Ok lemme just get my camera from my locker" Sakura opened her empty locker and dumped all her textbooks inside then got her camera. The girls got to their class on time and they saw Konan AKA Secretary.

-TTTTTTIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE SSSSSKIIIIPPPP-

"Your homework will be to take pictures of Nature's Beauty and NO copying. This will show me how much you know about photography. Project due next week. Dismissed." Konan; the teacher for this class said.

"Nature eh?" Said Sakura pondering about what she was going to do. Until Tenten started dragging her.

"C'mon or else we'll be late for P.E!" She said exitedly. Of course this was her favorite class.

"Yay! I love P.E!" Exclaimed Sakura while changing in the lockers. "I know right! C'mon Hina-chan it'll be fun!"

"I-I g-guess" Said a shy Hinata. The girls all went out to the field then everyone stared at Sakura weirdly.

"Yes it's REAL so stop staring!" She said feeling everyone's eyes on her hair. She heard them whisper but like she cared!

"Alright my new youthful students listen up! Today you won't do anything so you may do whatever you please and remember spend your time youthfully!" The students were staring at him wierdly. "Oh this is your Gai-sensei speaking!" He finished flashing a wide smile and a thumbs up in the air while winking. The students sweat dropped.

"Aww man! I wanted to play something!" Tenten complained while looking around for someone. (Bet'chu know who! ;D)

"Let's jogg while we talk neh?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata and Tenten for opinions or suggestions if lucky.

"O-Okay" Said Hinata looking at the floor quickly as soon as she saw a certain blond.

"Sounds good" Said Tenten a little dissapointed, wonder why? ;D The girls started to jogg while some boys were playing soccer. Sakura was so distracted that she didn't see a ball headed her way.

"Watch out!" A boy with light blue hair and razor teeth yelled from across the field. It was too late, the ball hit her on the head but before she collapsed on the floor she did what any smart girl would do if they had fast reflexes, she put her hands in so her face wouldn't meet the hard concrete. Unfortunately, her right hand slid on the concrete making her elbow scrap badly it looked like a bruise.

"Nice going TEME!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically while glaring holes at 'TEME'

"Hn" Came a blunt reply who was now standing in front of the pinkette, talk about speed!

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

What the hell! I got up and sure i was waiting for this guy to be all like "Oh im so sorry" And then shortly after introduce himself like a gentleman would do but i guess he's not one. 'Coz I'm sure he's a guy I mean I can practically smell his manly cologne and all. Jeez i felt like punching him into a bloody pulp!

"Hn" I turned around to face him and that's when i met his coal onyx eyes staring right into mine. Wow I've never seen such mysterious and dark eyes before! I broke our gaze then glared at him.

"You asshole watch were you kick a ball or else-" Whoa whoa whoa! i stopped myself. Damn i think that sounded wrong no?

"Hn." He smirked. What the hell is he smirking about? I glared at him as he passed me but then he leaned close to my ear and whispered "Nice ass" Gah this made me blush madly! I think i resembled a tomato! No joke this guy was a jerk! I grabbed him by the elbow and he turned around.

"Excuse me but i didnt hear an opology!" I said as i smirked.

"Hn." Is this guy for real? Is that all he can muster out of those hot lips- WAIT! **_Keep yourself together Sakura!_**I heard my inner shout from the background.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned but still glared at him.

"Hn." This is driving me insane! Watch out i think I'll explote any second now.

"Gah! I'll take that as a sorry!" I yelled at him then turned back to leave where Tenten and Hinata had left to only to find them at the bleachers watching the whole scene! Hinata was giggling while Tenten was laughing her ass off.

"Hn. Uchihas never apologize." I turned back around to face him but to my surprise he was already walking away leaving me speechless.

Wait! Did he just say Uchiha? That name sounds familiar...Hmm...Oh well i just shrugged it off. I stomped my way to the girls. I was still fuming when i got to the bleachers.

"That was quite a scene back there saks!" Tenten went to her laughing mode again. I didn't realize it but most of the girls around were glaring at me while most of the guys were smirking and looking at me. One even winked! Ugh not intrested!

"What was so funny 'bout that?" I questioned her obviously not seeing the funny part at all.

"Oh I think it was the part were you fell thanks to a ball which is the lamest way to fall or the part where your butt was sticking up when you fell showing off your undie what'd ya think Hina?" Of course for Tenten it may be the lamest way to fall since she's tough and all...WHAT! Did i hear correctly? My butt sticking up, my undie showing? Ah this is so embarassing!

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

For once i agree with the dobe, she really is pretty and those mesmerizing green- WAAAIIT! What the fuck am i saying? I don't fall for fan girls they fall for me! Whatever it's not like she's any different from them. But I guess she is different and she's not a fan girl...

I went back to the field to see Suigetsu holding back Naruto. I guess he wants to kill me for hurting ''his precious Sakura'' Pfft like i care! Too bad Neji isn't here or else we would've made fun of Naruto for this. He has P.E for 2nd period he's currently in woodshop now. And NO! I'm not stalking! We compared our schedules well Naruto did I would never do such a girl thing.

-BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!-

The bell rang signaling it was now time for lunch. Naruto immediately got over his angry mode and bolted out the field to the direction of the campus probably to find a great place to eat. Knowing him he's always hungry and he'll most likely search for a place with Ramen. But i can't believe he didnt change first! That dirty Dobe.

Everyone was heading to the P.E locker rooms which had showers as well so i took a shower. Minutes later i came out fully dressed except for my shirt which i forgot in my locker. Oh. Mother. Of Baby. Jesus! Some guys were gawking at me and staring at my perfectly formed abs (what can I say I'm well build up girls ;) But God these guys were just staring and Wait! Is that a drool i see? I know i attract girls but guys? This is just too much for my own safety I mean now not only am I gonna have to watch out for girls to rape me but guys too? This is insane!

I quickly opened my locker and dug for my shirt and put it on then locked it and grabbbed my backpack, slid it on my right shoulder and left FAST! The situation demanded it so i didn't even wait for Suigetsu. I decided to go to my dorm and order Sushi since i still had two hours before my next class started.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The girls gathered together at Kyuubi Cafe for lunch at a diffrent table from the guys since they needed their privacy as girls only.

"OHEMGEE! Billboard brow you're so damn lucky! I mean Sasuke Uchiha talked to you! I would do anything to be in your place!" Ino squealed as she poked in her salad searching for any croutons left.

"Whats so great about that?" Sakura asked seeing it wasn't such a great thing to meet this Sasuke Uchiha guy. Sure he may be Hot, cool, smexy and all but he's a jerk with a big ego resembling the size of Texas! Which is big! **_[A/N: I have family there and i really want to visit so bad that i keep bugging my parents 'bout it_ :P)**

Ino gasped "Haruno! Sasuke-kun never talks to anyone let alone a girl! He only talks with his friends which are only guys. You should be lucky your the first girl he ever talks to!" Now she was being dramatic. "Maybe he likes you!"

"Ino thats not possible we bearly even met! Besides I'm not interested in someone like him." Sakura was loosing it. Hinata came to her rescue.

"I-Ino-chan J-Just drop I-It" She stuttered out smiling to Sakura who smiled as a thanks. Hinata just nodded.

"Yeah I'm getting bored! So what did you guys do in Music class eh?" Tenten asked curious looking at both Temari and Ino. Temari looked tired and annoyed resting her head in her arms while saying...

"Horrible! The teacher is a rhyme freak!" Ino nodded agreeing with Temari.

"I know but besides that the class was fine! Specially since I got to sing!" She said proudly while Temari scoffed.

"Wow really? Sounds great!" Sakura said excited to go to Music class since she loved Music no screw that Music was her life!

"W-Wow I-I bet y-you have an am-mazing voice Ino-chan" Hinata complimented oblivious of how Ino sounded singing.

"Pfft yeah right!" Temari dissagreed while Ino glared at her. "The girl can't even sing!" She added.

"It can't be that bad" Tenten said looking at both of them.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to hear Ino, making you deaf." Temari mumbled

"Oh shut up you're just jealous 'cuz you didn't get to sing!" Ino pointed at her. Temari just groaned obviously annoyed.

"So? I didn't wanna sing anyway" She said cooly

"But Tema-chan you have a great voice!" Sakura smirked at her friend when she jumped up from her seat.

"I do not! And don't call me Tema-chan i hate it!" She finished stomping all the way to her dorm.

"Whats with her?" Tenten asked

"She's probably tired is all" Sakura said worried about her. She looked at her wrist watch and immediately bolted up from her seat.

"I gotta get to my next class c'mon Hina! Oh when are your next classes?" Tenten and Ino looked in their bags. Well Tenten had a black Jansport backpack while Ino had a purple girly handbag. Sakura and Hinata had a brown Aeropostale messenger bag and Temari had a blue one as well.

"Umm lemme see...in half an hour" Tenten answered.

"I have mine in one hour with Temari, we have woodshop." Ino looked at her watch.

"Ok then bye! C'mon Hinata let's go!" Sakura dragged Hinata with her to Art.

**Art class:**

"SASORI!" Sakura shouted when she saw her big brother writting on the board. She then tackled him to the ground.

"Omouto! I missed you so much!" He said hugging her tightly and giving her a peck on her forehead.

"I -sniff- missed you too! -sniff sniff-" She was now crying tears of hapiness in his shoulder.

"Aww don't cry I don't want people thinking I have a crybaby as a sister" He joked around to cheer her up.

"Hehe oh shaddup! I'm just happy that's all." She said looking over his shoulder to see what he was writting.

"Ah so it's Sasori-sensei neh Sasori-CHAN?" Sakura smirked.

"Don't tell me you're my student?"

"Yupp i am"

"Hn. Just dont call me Sasori-chan in class or I'll give you detention"

Sakura gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't give your little sister detention would you?"

"Test me"

"Hmpf fine." She looked at the door where Hinata was.

"Hina-chan! Get over here i want you to meet my bro" Hinata walked over to her.

"H-Hi I-I'm Hinata Hyuga n-nice t-to meet you Sensei" She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too I guess I'm you teacher. Call me Sasori-sensei" He said smiling to her then BANG!

"-cough cough- Oh hey Sas and Sakura un...SAKURA? Un"

"Deidara!" Sakura once again tackled to the floor.

"Hey un I know I'm irresistable but can you get off me un?"

"Oh get over yourself Dei-chan!"

"Sakura not the chan part un please it doesn't make me look masculine! Un!" Sakura giggled then presented Hinata to him.

"Hinata eh? Un. I heard you're my sister's roomate un. I hope she isn't giving you trouble she can be a pain in the ass sometimes un" He chuckled "But she's to easy to annoy too un!" He was still chuckling remembering a time when he annoyed Ino to the point where she had a hair accident and started strangling him while he pissed his pants (Laugh attack!) because Ino was bold from one side of her head. Ah the memories!

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"Give me the control!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Give it now!"_

_"I said No!"_

_"Gah give it to me!"_

_"Fuck off I'm watching Queen bees!"_

_"Ugh that's girly stuff! I can't watch that!"_

_"Who gives a damn!"_

_"I do! I'm a MAN now I can't watch that shit!"_

_"Pfft yeah right! Man my ass!"_

_"Give me the damn control! My football game will start any minute now!"_

_"Shut up I can't hear!"_

_"Give it!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Gah! Give it!"_

_"Mom Deidara is bothering me again!"_

_"No I'm not! She's lying!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Give it now!"_

_"No No No!"_

_"Stop pulling my hair Ino!"_

_"No now go away!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Gah! You're getting on my last nerves!" _

_"I don't give a fuck!"_

_"That's it!"_

_"Hah I won!"_

_BANG!_

_"Mwuahahahaha!"_

_"Ino! What the hell did you do?"_

_Deidara went upstairs only to find Ino with one of his claybirds in her hand all destroyed and she was all covered in smoke from the bomb. Suddenly Deidara started to ROTFL (roll on the floor laughing)._

_"Ah! What happened?" She then went to the bathroom and saw she was missing the left side of her head._

_"Nooooo! My beautiful hair! Deidara you're going to PAY!" Deidara was now crying (too much laughter). He couldn't hold it any longer so he peed while Ino was strangling him._

_"You baka! Look what you did! Ah! You baka stupid bitc** -CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED-_

_"Nghnghnghghngh-cough cough- hahaha-cough cough- ahahahaa nghghgnghfhn" Deidara was getting choked and he still managed to laugh!_

_"Oh my god! Ino! Stop choking your brother!" Ino turned around to face her but when she did her mom got a good view on her new look, coutesy of Deidara's bombs. Her mom fainted. It was too much for her since she was a model herself and wanted Ino to be one too._

_"What's going on here where's your moth- what happened here?" Their father Inoichi Yamanaka came in and saw his wife on the floor then turned and saw Ino's new hair style. He tried hard not to laugh but couldn't help it so he bit his lip._

_"Ino let go! To your room now!" _

_"But but daddy-"_

_"No buts! Room Now!"_

_After that Deidara got grounded for a whole month. Ino thought it wasn't punishment enough but didn't say anything._

**_-__End__ of Flashback-_**

"Ahahahahahaha!" Deidara started laughing out of nowhere. No one questioned.

-BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG-

"Ok class sit down and pay no attention to the girl over there" He said pointing to Deidara who was still laughing.

"Hey! Un I heard that!"

"That was the point Baka!"

The whole class sweatdropped

"My hair is MANLY you moron!"

"Shuddup! I'm teaching!"

"Make me!"

"Not again!" Sasori threw a marker at him and hit him on the forehead.

"Stupid puppet idiot!"

"I'm sorry Miss. Yamanaka did it hurt?" Sasori smirked at Deidara's reaction.

"SASORI!"

Soon they bagan a war throwing stuff around...Sakura sinked deep in her seat and mumbled...

"I don't know them" Soon everyone started to leave the room leaving the so called "Mature" senseis alone

"Look what you did you freak!"

"It was your fault! Your red hair intimidated them i told you to dyi (sp?) it pink!"

"Hellz no!"

**Time** **skip!:**

"Tenten! Ready for music class?"

"Hellz yeah!"

As they entered the class they saw some familiar faces; Kiba, Sai, Karin, Shikamaru, and..

"YOU?" Sakura said pointing at none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Gah! I hate you!"

"Hn"

"Hold me back Tenten or else I'll rip his head off!" Before Tenten could do anything the teacher entered.

"Yo what's going on bro? Tryin'a pick a fight? I suggest you go outside. You come here to learn now sit down i don't wanna hear another word!"

"Only for today you can choose where to sit don't matter where just hurry up and make it quick!"

Everyone got a seat wherever. Sakura sat in between Tenten and Karin. Kiba and sai sat next to each other while Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke.

"You will have a partner chosen by yours truly I don't wanna hear complains 'coz here I'm the king and the only one that's ruling!"

"Yeah and the one who sucks at rhyming" A girl who was checking out her manicure mumbled.

Everyone turned to her then she winked at Sasuke. _'That's the girl I flicked off yesterday. Hn. Like i give a shit about her.' _Sasuke thought as he gave her a disgust look.

"May you say that again? I dare u to come here and repeat it in my face."

"N-No sir!"

"Good, now I'll call the names of the partners you'll be working with. No changing is allowed you'll soon get the hang of this. Now to be serious the partners are:

Kiba Inuzuka and Yumi Aresoto

Shikamaru Nara and Kion Tsukuye

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha _'Noooooo!' _Sakura screamed mentally.

Sai and Tsuyomi Hisaki

Karin and Tenten Tsuchi..." The list went on and on

"Now get together with your partner and start discussing what song you will both sing at the talent show"

"SAY WHAT?" Everyone except for a certain Uchiha yelled in surprise.

"Yes Talent Show! Now start working or I'll have to give detention slips" Everyone by now knew that whenever he wasn't rhyming he was being deadly serious so no one dared say another word and started to work.

"Ugh why YOU out of all people!"

"Hn. Whatever" Sakura decided to ignore his grunts.

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

Great! I got stuck with pinky here. Ah whatever atleast it's better than getting a fangirl.

"What song will we choose?" She asked looking at me. I turned away to look out the window.

"Don't know" I replied.

"Listen up Uchiha i want a good grade in this class so you better cooperate!" Who does she think she is raising her voice at me? I want a good grade too!

"Hn. You choose the song" I said keeping my cool. Sakura smirked. Damn she looks hot when she smirks like that- NO! What the fuck am I thinking?

"Alright then I choose Long kiss Goodbye from Halcali" **_[A/N: I love that song to__ death!]_**  
>Does she really want me to sing that love song? I'm an Uchiha! Uchihas don't sing love songs!<p>

"Not happening"

"What? Why?"

"It's a love song" "Fine!"

"Oh how about Girlfriend from Avril Lavigne?"

"Hn. Is that a hint?" I asked obviously smirking. I think she didn't catch my drift-

"What! No! I don't even like you!"

"Hn. How about-"

"Hey you said i can pick!"

"Were not progressing"

"Fine. Oh Oh! How about Pocket full of sunshine? You can be the background singer. Aww imagine youself in a yellow dress, pink heels, and red lipstick!" She then started to laugh probably imagining it. Damn that girl and her guts!

"Hn. Don't toy around Haruno." I glared at her

-BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!-

"Well let's disscuss this tommorrow I'm gonna go take a nap."

Take a nap? I should be more important than a silly 'ol nap! I've never felt un-important before! This girl is something else. Before i could say anything she ran to her friends and left me here alone. ALONE! No girl has ever left me alone before. Heck if it was another girl i probably would have been raped already! I stood up and walked to my locker where i saw Ino gawking at me. Suddenly I being the genius I am, got an idea. I walked up to her and smirked before asking...


	4. Chapter 4

Life at Konoha Boarding School:

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Bonjour! So sorry for not updating I've been really busy studying for the CAHSEE! (Yess I'm a sophomore.) Now on to the story!**

**OH P.S: I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A LONG TIME SO TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT MAY BE CONFUSING! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Naruto! T^T But I'll get over it. Maybe.**

**o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o0**

**Still Sasuke's P.O.V:**

Hn. That was easy! I walked away leaving Ino speechless wonder why? Oh yes she is a fan girl after all. Whatever. I left to look for the still dirty Dobe.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Sakura you little liar! Haha" Tenten said looking at Sakura.

"What? Oh about the lying nap thingy" Sakura responded taking a seat on a table at Kyuubi Café.

"Yes why'd you lie? I mean wouldn't girl's give anything to be with Mr. Uchiha?" Karin asked looking at both of them.

"'Coz I can't stand him" She shrugged. "Fan girls only, I'm not one. Mr. Uchiha?" She asked with one eyebrow raised up.

"Yeah I call him like that 'cuz I'm not a fan girl either" Tenten and Sakura both nodded. Soon the waiter came by and picked up their orders. They ate and went to the mix lounge. _**(A/N: There are three different lounges; an all-boys, an all-girls, and mix for both.) **_They sat in a beanbag and started talking.

"So yeah I'll join the soccer, basketball, tennis and-"

"Gosh Sakura! Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Temari interrupted Tenten, dragging Hinata and Ino with her. Said girls were exhausted and panting.

Ino glared at Temari. "Literally!" She began. "We've been looking for you guys EVERYWHERE LITERALLY!" Ino took in a deep breath and sat down on another beanbag. Hinata did the same while Temari just literally threw herself on one.

"That wasn't even half the campus. Heck not even 1/3!" Temari started.

"It was too much!" Ino defended

"AHEM!" Tenten interrupted. "Like I was saying, I'll join sports clubs only"

"I wanna join the cheer club! Hey Tema where can I sign up?" Karin asked.

"Oh oh! I wanna join too!" Ino grinned.

"You all have to go to the bulletins in the front office if you wanna join a club"

"Great let's go Karin!" Ino took Karin by the arm while she complained about how tired she was.

"I'll go too" Tenten stood up and did the finger piece sign then left catching up to them.

"So what clubs are you joining Hina-chan?" Asked Sakura interested in her response.

"I d-don't know y-yet" She said looking down.

"Well since where in September, winter games are gonna start soon" Temari suggested.

"I th-think I'll join th-the Figure skating cl-club" She smiled looking at them. She obviously loved skating. _**[A/N: Yes they have their own Skate Arena for hockey, figure skating and all. Oh and it snows in Konoha so they will have snowboarding too.]**_

"That's great! I'll join a winter sports too don't know which one though" Sakura said examining her skateboard for any scratches.

Naruto and Sasuke where passing by the mix lounge, when something caught Sasuke's attention. He looked through the window and there she was, his music partner laughing with two other girls. _'I thought she was going to "take a nap!" Hn. Why that Liar!' _He smirked and dragged Naruto inside the mix lounge with him.

"Hey Teme! I thought we were going to the arcade!" Naruto complained while being dragged inside.

**With Ino and Karin:**

"You did what?" Karin was shocked.

"Shush! Tenten is outside she might hear you!" Ino covered her mouth. They had signed up minutes ago. Both girls where in the bathroom while Tenten was outside waiting for them.

"I just can't believe it I mean Sasuke would never do that! I mean- wait did he ask for something or-"

"Yeah he did he asked for" She whispered the last part in her ear.

"Oh no wonder. So what now?" Karin asked her best friend. _**[A/N: Yes there bffs]**_

"I guess I'll give up on him. It's clear he's not interested in me." Ino said looking down. Karin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you lots of times. Maybe he's gay" Karin was trying to cheer her up. Ino laughed and nodded.

"Maybe. Anyway there are lots of fish in the water" She said smiling at her.

"Yeah that's the Ino I know. Besides he'll miss out." She smiled back. "By the way you know Sakura's going to kill you when she finds out right?"

"Aw man! I forgot 'bout that! I'll tell her to see it as a favor"

"Yeah she hates Sasuke and you just made it worse by giving him HER number"

"Gah! I'm dead!"

"Hey! Are you guys done? Do any of you need Pepto Bismol 'cuz if you do, I'm not getting it" Tenten said getting impatient outside tapping her foot.

"Oh shut up Tenny-chan!" Ino teased dragging Karin out of the bathroom since she wanted to check herself out more. Tenten twitched.

"Don't call me like that!"

"But you like to be called Tenny-chan, Tenny-chan!" Ino teased again.

Twitch Twitch "Whatever" She didn't feel like fighting right now.

"Hey what time do we have Drama at?" Ino asked. Tenten was checking her clock and was about to answer but someone beat her to it.

"In 30 minutes" Neji answered standing in the back of her. Tenten recognized that voice. The three girls turned around. Tenten smiled at him and he smirked back. She was about to talk to him but once again poor Tenten got interrupted for the millionth time this day.

"Why hello hottie!" Ino said checking him out. Neji was wearing a white collar shirt with two buttons unbuttoned showing part of his abs, and navy blue pants. He was wearing the school uniform like everyone else. **[A/N: **_**The girls' uniform will be like Kurumu Kurono's (From Rosario Vampire). Yes that short where the skirts but a little longer cuz that's too much.]**_

Neji ignored her while Tenten glared at Ino. "Neji!" Tenten said taking him by his arm. "I guess we have to go! Bye Ino-pig, Karin" She said wanting to get away from her. To say it shorter, she was jealous.

"Wait! What class do you have Neji-kun?" Ino asked while Karin rolled her red eyes and fixed her glasses with her index finger. She knew where this was headed, two words: Ino flirt.

"Hn. Drama" He responded not looking at her since he had his back to her.

Ino grinned "Great! I have drama too! We can walk together and talk" she said standing beside him now. Karin shook her head slowly and Tenten face palmed herself.

**Back to the lounge:**

The girls were still talking suddenly Sakura got a txt.

_From: Unknown number_

_To: Sakura aka Blossom_

_Hey! I see you! ^_ Guess who?_

Sakura looked confused.

"What is it Saks?" Temari asked. Hinata looked at her concerned.

"Nothing it's just this number I don't know whose it is" She said holding up her cellphone. Temari smirked. Sakura didn't see it and instead replied back.

_From: Sakura aka Blossom_

_To: Unknown number_

_Umm who is this? Do I know you?_

She waited for the reply which came seconds later.

_From: Unknown number_

_To: Sakura aka Blossom_

_Aw Saki you don't remember me? That's low. I'm hurt Saki-chan!_

Sakura was still confused then it clicked her! She saw Temari smirking and she knew it was him!

"Omg! Where is he?" She said excited looking around the lounge while Hinata was confused and Temari knew who she was looking for. She spotted him and quickly ran towards him.

"Gaara!" She shouted while tackling him to the ground. Gaara smirked.

"Hey easy Saki-chan you can rape me later" Sakura got off him and helped him up.

"Oh shut up you wish!" She said looking at him in awe. Temari and Hinata made their way over to them.

"Wow Gaa-racoon! You've grown and- you're even taller than me! No fair I used to be the tall one!" Gaara frowned at the mention of his old nickname.

"I guess you haven't changed at all. Although your forehead seems smaller and you have womanly features now" He smirked at her reaction. Sakura was blushing. She quickly looked down to hide her blush.

At the other side of the lounge, Sasuke saw the whole scene while Naruto stuffed his face on Ramen like always. _'Pinky knows Gaara?'_ He thought while staring at them.

"What 'ya staring at Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing c'mon let's go"

"But it's barely one thirty!"

"Exactly we have Drama in thirty"

"Teme why you gotta be so-"

"Hurry up!"

"Fine" Naruto said standing up and walking towards the door when he saw a pink head. He immediately bolted to "it".

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled. Sakura turned around and Gaara glared at him.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun" She smiled while Gaara scoffed. Back at the door Sasuke was glaring holes at the dobe.

"I th-think we sh-should head to-to class" Hinata spoke up seeing she was the only one that kept track of the time. Naruto looked at her.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked up to see the blond but as soon as their eyes met she quickly lowered her gaze. "H-Hi Na-Naruto-kun" She was then pulled by Temari.

"C'mon lets go we'll be late!" She said walking out the door. Sakura looked ahead and there he was. Sasuke. She knew it was him, who else has their hair shaped like a duck's ass? Right!

When they got to the Drama auditorium they were surprised to see Ino, Tenten, Neji and Karin already there. Both Tenten and Neji seemed annoyed and Karin looked tired. They didn't question and instead took a seat on the front row. Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Sai came in. Kiba and Sai both bolted to sit next to Ino who was in the second row. Soon the class was starting to fill in. Shikamaru was the last one to enter.

"You're late you lazy bum!" Temari pointed at Shikamaru.

He sighed "Shut up you troublesome woman. I don't wanna go get a late slip" Temari would sure like to see him suffer like that.

She was puzzled "Wait a minute didn't you have Drama last year?" She asked.

"Yeah I did but I failed it." He yawned

"Why?" She asked signaling him to sit next to her.

"Lack of energy" He responded walking down the steps to the row she was in.

"Should've known." She said "But this time you're gonna pass this class and I'll make sure of that" She stated confidently.

"Troublesome" He said. Sasuke was smirking.

"So this is the Temari girl you were talking about eh?" He asked still smirking. Shikamaru glared at him.

"You were talking about me?"

"N-No!"

"Yeah he was"

"Good or bad?" She questioned Sasuke, curious about his answer.

"Hn"

All of a sudden a mini Gai-Sensei bolted into the classroom and started looking for someone. His eyes landed on Sakura.

"There you are! Sakura Haruno, the pink hair beauty fallen from heaven! My angel!" Sakura was now confused, and felt uncomfortable. '_How does he know me?'_ She asked herself. Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke where glaring at him. Sasuke didn't know why he was even glaring at him in the first place.

"Oh right sorry for not introducing myself I'm Lee, Konoha's handsome green beast!" He began to feel uncomfortable at the guys' hard stares. Sakura was still puzzled. While Ino was laughing her ass off and the other girls where giggling.

"Oh Sakura you look so cute when your confused!" He went up the stage then got on one knee and looked straight at Sakura.

"My sweet angel! Sakura will you please go out with me I promise I'll protect you with my life if necessary! I'll be the best boyfriend in the universe and love you forever so please say yes I'm your key to happiness!" He then proceeded with reading a long poem to her. It seemed like a 10 page poem. By now Ino was literally ROTFL while the whole class sweat dropped. Naruto and Gaara were ready to take him down at any moment. Sasuke maintained his glare.

Tenten got up and interrupted Lee in the middle of his poem speech. She bonked him on the head and dragged him out the auditorium. Lee just cried Anime tears. "I didn't get her response Tenny-chan!" She closed the doors and went back to her seat.

"Umm thanks I guess" She was still wide-eyed. They all turned to Ino who was still on the floor wiping tears off. Sakura glared at her.

"Who was that anyway?" She asked.

Tenten was about to explain when Neji beat her to it. "That was Lee, a sophomore. He's also Kin and Tenten's step-brother" Tenten shivered at the memory of her mom and Gai getting married.

"Really?" Sakura asked staring at her in surprise.

"Yeah they got married eleven years ago. Kin was six and I was four. Lee was five" Although Gai and Lee were not perfect, she wasn't ashamed of them. In fact she was proud because thanks to them, she is who she is now. The same goes for Kin. Gai taught them to never give up and be strong no matter what. If it wasn't for him, they would probably be Hinata #2 and #3. Not that there's anything bad with being like her.

"Hn. Just don't talk bad about them in front of Tenten or Kin if you still wanna live" Neji stated.

Tenten rolled her eyes "I don't care if you joke around just not too far" She said. Naruto then spoke.

"Hey doesn't bushy brow have this class?" He asked. Tenten just shrugged.

"Oh well he's a bad actor anyway" They all nodded in agreement. Zetsu and Tobi walked in with a sulking Lee.

"Ok class, settle down. For today we will just take notes on everything covering Drama." Zetsu started.

"Yay Tobi gets to teach! Call me Tobi-Senpai!" His eyes widened when he saw a girl with a Hello Kitty hand bag.

"Oh oh! Hello kitty! Tobi sempai here loves Hello Kitty! Can I see?" He exclaimed at the now frightened girl in front of him.

"Uh y-yeah sure" She said with unease in her voice.

"Tobi quit it! You said you would at least try to act mature!" Zetsu scolded Tobi who was now hugging the bag.

"Mm? Oh yes, sorry" He said while handing the bag back to the confused girl. Everyone sweat dropped.

Zetsu walked over to the projector, turned on his laptop and told everyone to copy the notes down.

-BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG-

"OK class you don't have homework but you do have a quiz on Thursday so it's up to you if you wanna study" Zetsu said while everyone grabbed their stuff and left the class.

"I don't think they heard that Zetsu-san" Tobi said innocently.

"Shut up Tobi of course they did!" Zetsu feeling ignored, bonked Tobi on the head.

"I'm sorry! You're worse than Deidara-sempai!" Tobi cried anime tears.

**BACK TO THE GANG! :**

"Today was so boring!" Naruto started to complain and annoy everyone, well except Hinata of course.

"It was supposed to you idiot!" Temari yelled already annoyed.

"Yeah today was just the intros and all" Shikamaru explained.

"Well excuse me for being a freshman!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke who was quiet and staring deep in thought. She couldn't help but stare at him. _'Ah! He's so cute! Agh what the hell am I saying?" _She thought then Sasuke turned to see her and their eyes met. Suddenly Sakura felt her cheeks getting hot and quickly looked somewhere else _'Oh no did he notice I was staring?' _She asked herself. She didn't look where she was going so- BUM!

"Ow!" Sakura collapsed with her back to the floor.

"Sakura are you ok?" Temari asked about to help her up but Naruto then rushed to her side and pushed Temari aside.

"Hey watch it!" Temari yelled at the blonde.

"Sakura-chan!" He then helped her up while everyone who was around stared and some laughed like Tenten and Ino for example. XD. Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! Ah it's your fault!" She said. He's smirk grew wider while he said "Excuse me? I wasn't the one that told you to go make a fool out of yourself by crashing into a pole" He said all cool.

"Well you know what- " Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off.

"Save it. I have better things to do." He simply said then turned to leave to the other side. Sakura stared at his retreating back in surprise.

"Ugh! Why that stupid- GAH! I hate him!" She practically yelled while the others just stared at her. She felt uncomfortable because everyone was staring and still laughing at her.

"Awkward silence" Karin said breaking the ice.

"Yeah I gotta go." Neji stated.

"Mhm I'm going with you" Tenten said then grabbed Neji's arm and started to run off before Ino tagged along again. "Bye guys!" She said then turned the corner.

"Yeah I'm leaving too" Sakura stomped to her dorm.

Naruto shrugged and yelled "ARCADE!" He shouted and left towards the other building.

"Oi Naruto wait for me!" Kiba and Sai both yelled and ran off after him. Gaara followed silently. Shikamaru followed behind walking lazily as always.

"Hey wait up guys!" Suigetsu yelled and ran off behind them.

"Boys." Karin said as she shook her head lightly and fixed her glasses.

"Soou what do you guys feel like doing?" Temari asked.

"I'm g-gonna go un-unpack" Hinata said.

"Oh no you won't! Let's go buy accessories for our dorms so we can decorate them!" Ino exclaimed happily. Everyone agreed and poor Hinata was dragged.

-HOURS LATER-

"I'm back!" Temari yelled then shut the door. Sakura was watching Drake & Josh while eating popcorn.

"Oh hey" She greeted "Can you pass me a Snapple from the fridge please?" She asked Temari who was full handed.

"Sure" She said then set the stuff on Sakura's bed and went to the small fridge next to the microwave and opened it up then got two lemonade Snapples. "Here catch!" she threw the juice and Sakura caught it.

"Thanks" she said "Oh where's Tenten?" She asked.

"I don't know with Neji I guess"

"Mmm…I think she likes him" Sakura said then looked at Temari.

"Yeah I think so too." They both giggled when suddenly they heard someone shut the door.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Oh! Nothing" They both said and smirked. Tenten shrugged and set her Frappuccino on her desk lamp careful not to spill it and plopped herself on a beanbag.

"Popcorn!" She said and Sakura passed her the popcorn.

"Tenten you liar! You like Neji don't you?" Temari asked. Sakura's eyes widened and Tenten spit out the popcorn because she was chocking.

"W-What?" She asked still shocked at Temari's sudden burst.

"You heard me"

"Temari!" Sakura scolded.

"Ok Ok yes I do Jeez!" She gave up. "And you like Shikamaru!" Tenten said pointing to Temari.

"Who me? Of course not!" She said.

"Stop acting! By the way you're a good actress"

"Well thank you!"

"Don't ignore my question Temari!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!"

"Admit it you do!"

"Do not!"

"Denial!"

"Ah Shut up both of you! Temari you do like Shikamaru and Tenten you're blocking my view!" Sakura yelled and motioned Tenten to move.

"Now where gonna watch Drake & Josh quietly" She looked at both of them; Tenten was on a beanbag with her legs crisscrossed and Temari was sprawled over the couch. Suddenly there was a sound.

"I said silently!" Sakura said annoyed.

"It wasn't us!" Temari said.

"Jeez!" Tenten said.

"Oh sorry hehe" Sakura said and stood up to look for her cellphone. She unlocked it and saw a new txt msg.

_From: Unknown number_

_To: Sakura aka Blossom_

_Hn. Pinky._

Sakura glared at the number and replied…

**A/N: **

**I am sooo sorry for not updating, too much going on, and I've been studying for the CAHSEE because I wanna pass it my first time to get it over with, extra credit, school Drama plays and rehearsals, and- agh high school is complicated! Too much work! **

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! PWEASE! :'( **


	5. Texting him

Life at Konoha Boarding School: 

Chapter 5: Texting him

**A/N: Hellou! It's been looong! I came back due to the fact that I can't leave something pending I'm the type that if I start something I have to finish it. Anyway this is a short one, the shortest I've written so far…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! I mean come on I'm not that brilliant! **

**0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0**

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

What the fudge? Pinky? Agh I know who dares call me like that! Sasuke aka the chicken butt dude.

But how'd he get my number?

_**To: Unknown Number**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**You?! How did you get my number?!**_

I sent the message and waited for his reply impatiently. Wow he took no more than a minute! He's fast I'll give him that.

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: !**_

_**Don't worry about it Pinky. We need to discuss the song**_

As soon as I read his signature I started cracking up! Tenten and Temari turned to look at me curiously.

"Huh?" I heard Tenten say and Temari just shrugged. I replied trying not to have another laugh attack.

_**To: Hn. Outtamyway!**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**Lmao your signature! Hah shows how much creativity you have in your brain! **_

I clicked send and waited again for what seemed like five long freakin minutes!

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: Uchiha1207 **_

_**There! Now think Haruno think! ('Bout the song)**_

Haha he changed his name! Ugh that that- Wait he didn't answer my friggin question!

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**How did you get MY number?! Are you some kind of stalker or something?**_

There I click send and waited again.

"Hey can you pass me my towel?" I heard Tenten ask Temari.

"Hmm you get it" Temari said munching on some chips watching TV.

"Hmpf Fine!" Tenten said stomping towards her desk chair. I assume she will take a shower.

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: Uchiha1207**_

_**You wish. If I was, I wouldn't waste my time stalking you**_

My jaw dropped. Is he calling me unattractive? Well!

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom **_

_**How dare you! FYI: I have fan boys who stalk me already XP **_

Hah! That will shush him! I went to my bed to lie down then the door slammed opened and in came, of course Tenten. She was in her PJ's. Temari stood up and walked towards the door, probably to take a shower. My cellphone buzzed again. New message!

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: Uchiha1207 **_

_**:O you mean like lee? Yeah he's totally your type**_

…Grrr! I am so killing him!

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**Ha-ha-ha! Very funny! Ah you make me crack up! XD **_

I glared at my phone not realizing that Tenten was asking me something.

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom **_

_**From: Uchiha1207**_

_**Glad I melted your cold-hearted self. I've made a change in this world**_

Me cold hearted? Please!

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**Fuck you Uchiha!**_

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: Uchiha1207**_

_**Hn.**_

WOW! His famous reply!

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom **_

_**:O you can grunt by txt now?**_

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: Uchiha1207**_

_**Hn.**_

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**You're so annoying!**_

Ah! Ok so now he's pissing me off!

_**To: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**From: Uchiha1207**_

_**I think that's my line Haruno**_

The door was again opened and in came Temari with her hair up in a bun. Hmm come to think of it, I've never seen her hair loose, must be long I guess_**. **_Oh where was I? Oh yeah…

_**To: Uchiha1207**_

_**From: Sakura aka Blossom**_

_**Ugh I'll stop texting you now! :/**_

He texted back a "Hn." Wow that guy making me waste my time like that! How dare he! My cellphone rang again. He texted two more times saying "Hn."

"Aaagh!" I screamed.

"Who was that?" Temari said coming inside pointing to my cellphone.

"A nobody that's who" I told her

"Never heard of him" She replied. Tenten gave me a confused look. Great I feel sick now and thanks to whom? HIM!

"Ugh I'm gonna go take a shower" I said and left towards the bathroom.

**The next morning:**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Girls! Wake up! Tenten! Sakura! Wake up!" Temari screamed while running around looking for her lucky black & white converse.

"I really really hate school" Tenten mumbled getting down from her bed.

"Agreed!" Replied Sakura pulling the covers off herself.

"Well hurry up because you only have fifteen minutes to get ready" Temari smirked

"Fifteen minutes? What the hell!" Sakura said bolting out of the room with her stuff in hand.

Tenten started to laugh "Haha good one Tema!" She said as she patted Temari in her back.

-MINUTES LATER-

"You liar! It was so early! Jeez Tema, that was a rude prank of yours" Sakura complained again.

Temari slid her hand though her face, annoyed. "Yeah yeah you said that already now shh!" She said. The girls were walking to Kyuubi Café to meet up with the others. Tenten was happily playing something on her iPhone.

"Hey girls!" Ino said smiling.

"H-Hi" Hinata greeted.

"Heeeyyy- wait a minute what are they doing here?" Sakura said as she saw the guys sitting in the same table as them.

"Nice to see you again Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun" She smiled politely. Gaara was glaring at Naruto now, and Sasuke just ignored the whole scene. It was kinda awkward now. And Tenten decided to break the ice.

"So what homeroom di'chu guys get?" She asked. Everyone glanced at their paper and replied.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata and Lee got Kakashi while Neji, Tenten, Sai, Karin, Kiba, and Shino got Kurenai. Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji got Asuma again.

"Sakura-chan sit with me!" Lee said pulling Sakura next to him.

"No Sakura-chan's sitting with ME!" Naruto yelled pulling Sakura towards him. Sakura was about to punch both when she felt an arm slid on her waist pulling her to a seat.

"Sit" Gaara said removing his hand from her waist. Sakura blushed and nodded.

'_Hn so Pinky here likes Gaara eh?'_ Sasuke thought '_This'll be fun'._

**A/N: Hey! Wow long time huh? I've had a major writer's block in which I lacked inspiration. Plus I've been focusing on studying and passing all my classes I might graduate early! Anyway, this is a short one and sorry if it's suckish (which I'm sure is)…**

**By the way I have this story written all the way till chapter 7 since like a year I never uploaded due to the mentioned above. But along the way I wrote many more fanfics which I'll publish once I'm done with this one of course.**

**PLZ REVIEW! It inspires me and motivates me to write! **

**-Mary out! **


End file.
